


In the Event of an Emergency…

by paranoidangel



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Section D do what they do best, even under trying circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Event of an Emergency…

It was typical that today there was an emergency that Harry ought to take to the Home Secretary. But today the whole Cabinet were in their constituencies and none of them were sure they would still be in the Cabinet tomorrow. However, the country still ran itself in their absence and terrorists were particularly fond of finding important people in one place.

So Harry made the decision himself. "Adam," he said, over the radio, "we're going in."

While the general public exercised their democratic right to vote, Section D did what the public paid them for and saved their lives.


End file.
